deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strogg
The Strogg are a hostile cybernetic alien race featured as the main antagonists in the Quake 2 and Quake 4 video games, and recently in Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. The Strogg are cybernetic constructs of unclear origins that reproduce by taking biological components and fusing them with advanced technology in the brutal surgical process of stroggification that enslaves their minds and enhances their bodies for war. The Strogg's need to harvest biological components for their own augmentation, and the flesh of slain enemies for the creation of stroyent, is their primary motivation, since it is necessary for their survival. This motivation led the Strogg to Earth, which they promptly invaded, slaughtering millions of humans just to harvest their corpses. This Strogg aggression led to humanity's long war with them that has continued unabated ever since. Battle vs. Mobile Infantry (Starship Troopers) (by BattleGames1) TBA Winner: Strogg Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that while the MI were more intelligent and strategic than the Strogg, it is their inferior weaponry, heavy armour and lack of resolve that got them killed in the end. The MI were able to valiantly complete the objectives until the destruction of the Black Hole Generator when there were only a handful left to storm the palace - a goal that was rendered unachievable by the devastating weaponry and high durability of the stronger Strogg troops. If you think this battle was unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Covenant Empire (by BattleGames1) No battle will be written Winner: Covenant Empire Expert's Opinion The experts have noted that while the Strogg were tough, more varied and had access to powerful weaponry (the Dark Matter Gun), the Covenant Empire in the end had superior and balanced weaponry plus expertly trained units of their own. When it came down to Makron vs Prophet of Regret, it was noted that while Makron was more intimidating with the claws and dark matter gun, the Prophet had a lot more mobility and can access a powerful weapon from the ship that would easily decimate the Strogg boss. If you find this battle to be unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Separatist Droid Army (Legends) (written by BattleGames1) No battle will be written Winner: Separatist Droid Army/CIS Expert's Opinion Most of the experts have noted that while the Strogg pack a wider variety of devastating weapons, those simply cannot cancel out the massive edge the Droids bring in with their enhanced durability and army-like capabilities. Leader-wise, Voss and Makron are not able to counter the incredible degree of skill Grievous and Dooku had in their lightsaber combat, Dooku's force powers and Grievous's superhuman abilities. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, go right ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Space Marines (Warhammer 40k) (by BattleGames1) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Undead Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Future Warriors